


"The Boneless"

by Simbelmyne20



Series: A poem for a Viking [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simbelmyne20/pseuds/Simbelmyne20
Summary: A poem for Ivar "The Boneless"
Series: A poem for a Viking [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212320
Kudos: 2





	"The Boneless"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all, English is my second language so don't be that hard on me.  
> Sencondly, this is my first attempt to write poetry, I chose the "Spenserian Stanza", so if anyone of you know about poetry please feel free to give me a feedback about the structure, the rhymes, all of that.  
> Also, I would like to know if you like it.

**“The Boneless”**

_A child so helpless, fragile, Oh cruel fate!_

_sweet volatile temper, clever of all_

_still young, he had one of the greatest faith_

_travels through a wild sea, begins the fall_

_he grives for his lost, revenge in his crawl_

_once rejected now feared, Hail to the King!_

_blue and tempestouse eyes, with pride stood tall_

_a seed remained from “The Boneless”, his kin_

_we remember the stories, his name we all sing._


End file.
